


【授翻/无差】Mind If I Slither-In?

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 哈利寻找契机，试图说服德拉科给他个机会。等级M只是说明有成人情节和语言出现。一发完。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【授翻/无差】Mind If I Slither-In?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind If I Slither-In?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189681) by [Worthfull1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1). 
  * A translation of [Mind If I Slither-In?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619147) by Worthfull1. 



“你介意我坐（slither-in，{1}）这儿不？”哈利窃笑地重复道。  
德拉科的羽毛笔“啪”的一声掉在桌子上，他痛苦的呻吟了一声然后用手捂住自己的额头。这已经是波特第74次重复这句话了，偏头痛随之而来，迫使德拉科结束了手头工作——尽管这会儿才3点半。  
“滚开，波特。”他无奈地扶额道，乞求道？不不不，注意你的言辞，马尔福的字典里才没有“乞求”这个词。  
“让我滚远？想都不要想，马尔福。”哈利露出个灿烂的笑容：“我会让你把这句话深深刻在脑子里的！！”他边说着，边随手从德拉科的桌子上抓起了压力球，随之抛向空中。“噢，伙计，快看看你的表情…哈哈哈。”  
脑袋里嗡嗡嗡的杂音仍然继续，德拉科努力克制自己不要抽出魔杖，直接朝那个初级小傲罗甩出一沓危险而持续时效长的魔咒。相反，他用手指揉了揉自己的太阳穴，深深吸了口气，提醒自己，要不是那个额头有疤、眼睛又瞎的蠢蛋，自己也可能像他父亲一样蹲在阿兹卡班的某间牢房内，而不像现在这样，坐在傲罗部里用他熟知的黑魔法知识和固有的方式去解决魔法部的黑魔法物品上的麻烦。  
“你就没有其他事可以做了吗？”他问。  
“现在？显然易见，没有。”哈利回答，手里仍旧把玩着压力球：“你没完成报告之前，我啥事都做不了。”他用手指示意了个引号“——在某位大专家给我更多关于诺特搞的混账狗屎的信息之前——”他继续用手指示意了个引号：“——鲁莽行事是极其愚蠢的行为。呐，我现在还不能死，毕竟霍顿斯的破梳子可是用来诅咒混血巫师和麻瓜出身的巫师们。我的意思是，想想那些负面新闻。”  
德拉科撇撇嘴：“是啊，没了你我们还能干吗啊？”他讥讽地反问道：“等那个时候，众人就不得不自救了。”  
“你看，你完全说到点子上了。说明我为这个世界提供了独一无二的服务保障。”哈利回答，瞥了一眼自己的办公桌——上面堆满了各种纯血家族的古董装饰品，而他忘记了压力球，那球直接砸到了他的鼻子，撞坏了他的眼睛架。  
德拉科没费心掩饰他的嗤笑。波特一边骂骂咧咧，一边笨手笨脚地摸索他的魔杖，先是一个“恢复如初”，随后瞪着那个压力球，仿佛它才是罪魁祸首。“你还打败了那个黑魔王。”他啧啧地补充道。  
祖母绿眼眸随之看向他，德拉科对此则是挑起一条眉毛明确摆出“我就是戏弄你”——这在过去的四个月中，已经成为这俩被迫绑一起工作的巫师们的日常了。由于旧时积攒的怨恨以及最终战役带来的创伤，他俩一度沉默不语，然后波特开了个玩笑——当然是对德拉科冷嘲热讽，而德拉科只能怒气冲冲地瞪着他，欲言又止。他（德拉科）看到波特挑起眉，他（德拉科）差点错过了波特诧异的表情——因为显而易见，他（波特）那滑稽可笑的头发掩藏住了，但德拉科最终抓住机会，并让波特付出了“代价”。  
“那么，你今天拿不到这份报告了，”他说，再次把注意力转向手头的工作：“就因为你在自助餐厅不停地嘲笑一个陌生人愚蠢至极的话，搞得我偏头痛犯了，我要收拾收拾回家了。”  
哈利咧开嘴笑道：“你介意——”他刚开了个头。  
“闭嘴！”德拉科崩溃地大叫：“你他妈再敢说一遍试试？！！！从她嘴里说出来就够糟糕了，你还没完没了的重复，你说出来的效果糟糕百倍！！！”  
哈利举起双手示意投降，但他仍然笑容依旧。“至少你应该轻松地给她个台阶下，而不是死死地瞪着她，气急败坏地走开。你也太大惊小怪了吧？有没有搞错？！！就从没人跟你调过情吗？我可是记得以前帕金森可是回回跃跃欲试呢！”  
那不是重点，重点是说这话的对象是谁？！！！德拉科很想一吐为快，但他忍住了。这世上已经有太多关于波特的流言蜚语了，而德拉科对自己的性向一直守口如瓶。  
“那不是重点，波特！！！”他换了种说法：“那是非常不恰当的行为！！！如果换做我给她说同样的话，她就会嚷嚷着“性骚扰”！！”  
“这么说…你完全是个双标啊？”  
德拉科恼怒地叹了口气：“我们能不说这个了吗？我的头现在就像是有一打游走球在里面进行着激烈的摔跤比赛，而我现在只想吃点东西然后回家。”  
“好吧，好吧。”哈利笑出声：“那么走吧。”他说，站起身，随手从椅背上抓起他的长袍：“我请你喝一杯。”  
“原因？”  
“操你大爷的，马尔福！！！”哈利叹息道。拉开抽屉翻找了一阵儿：“给你！”他把什么东西抛给那个斯莱特林。  
德拉科的找球手本能随即启动：他猛地朝那个小东西扑过去，在那个小东西砸在他桌上，变成碎片之前接住了它。然后他张开手掌，瞪着手里的小玻璃瓶。  
“那只是瓶治疗头痛的药。”哈利慢吞吞地说。  
“我可不是白痴，波特！”德拉科厉声说道。  
“如果这样都无法说服你，那么请自便吧。“哈利反驳道：”拿着，我不会在傲罗部给你下毒，并且，就算是我，这么做了也逃脱不了法律的制裁。”  
德拉科又打量了一会儿手中的小玻璃片，决定不要惹恼唯一一个试图对他摒弃前嫌、彬彬有礼的人。他打开瓶塞，一饮而尽，闭上眼睛，魔药立马起效。  
“谢了。”他嘟囔着表示感谢，语气太过生硬又不自在。  
“不用。那么来喝一杯怎样？”  
“为什么？”德拉科再次问道。  
“为什么不？”  
德拉科挑起眉——这次完全是下意识地动作。  
哈利为此翻了个白眼：“因为没你的报告，那么我什么也干不成，但我现在不想回家，一个人坐酒吧里又很无聊。”他直视着那个金发男人：“你有去过麻瓜酒吧吗？”  
“你想去麻瓜酒吧？”  
“昂，是的。”哈利回答，仿佛这是个显然易见的标准答案，但德拉科脸上的表情却不是这样认为。“麻瓜酒吧里没人能认出我。”他解释道。  
德拉科了然地眨眨眼：“噢。”  
哈利哼了一声：“那你要不要去？”  
“你难道不想跟格兰杰或黄鼠狼一起吗？”  
“想啊，但他们的工作一时半会儿完不了。”  
德拉科停顿了一下，然后说：“行吧，那我加入。”  
“太棒了。”哈利说完，转身第一个朝电梯走去。  
“该死的。”德拉科低声咕哝着，赶紧抓起他的长袍，在那个饭桶消失之前跟上了他的脚步，让他进入麻瓜伦敦已经够不舒服的了，他真的不想在跟丢他唯一的“带路人”。  
大王乌贼里面脏兮兮的，他俩就坐的桌子也有点油乎乎的，就好像用了一条油腻腻的脏毛巾擦过一样，而波特放在他面前的啤酒看起来就像尿。  
德拉科一动不动地瞪着玻璃杯，当然他这样可以避免自己无休止的抱怨，然后他听到了一阵轻笑。  
“只是个玩笑，马尔福。”哈利说着，把那杯酒递给吧台，又让其重新换上自己点的黑啤，然后他把黑啤放在德拉科面前。“喏，这杯，这杯才是好东西。当然，这是我喜欢的口味。”他补充道：“他们还有其他10种到12种口味的啤酒可供挑选，你也可以试试别的。”  
“我觉得这个就…很好了。”德拉科嘟囔着，抿了一小口，还不错。“你来这是因为这家店名？当然别告诉我是因为这家的装修风格。”他评论道，盯着那张毫无品味的画——画上画了条美人鱼在岩石上晒太阳。  
“你说第一次？是啊，我没忍住，我还以为是个玩笑，而且大概是——”他打量了一圈：“——你知道是由我们这种人经营的。”他低声地回答。  
德拉科点点头，又喝了几口啤酒，东张西望。  
“你在这里也一样，没人能认出你。”哈利悄声说。  
德拉科感觉自己的脸在发烫，他低下头：“我…额…我知道…只是….”  
“我懂。”哈利打断他的话：“相信我，我懂。”  
德拉科深呼吸了一口气，他感到不自在，很焦躁，又是处在一个完全陌生的环境里，但他接受波特的邀请时，他知道会这样，至少，他可以试着做一个举止得体的客人。  
他又嘬了口啤酒：“他们是真的这样看待它们的吗？”他问，冲那副人鱼画点头示意，转移话题。  
喝完第二杯啤酒，外加吃完了一份牧羊人馅饼之后，德拉科感觉好多了，他怀疑主要是酒精的缘故，当然他没怎么在意或者说要认真的研究一下。在他这么长时间的记忆中，生活第一次变得简单：没有战争，没有威胁，没有危险，没有勒索，欺骗。世界没有毁灭，他的母亲安然无恙，波特也不可能突然起身攻击他。  
他们天南海地的聊天。波特问他长大的地方是否真的孔雀满地跑，相应的他则是询问波特是否是跟那些从不懂魔法的麻瓜们生活。起初，德拉科还注意不要随便说出一些关于魔法世界的词汇，但酒吧里面的噪音越来越大之后，他意识到除了波特没人能听到他谈论的东西，而且也没人注意到他们。  
“我去趟洗手间，然后我们离开，可以吗？”哈利问，德拉科点点头，举起酒杯喝光了剩下的酒。  
当哈利返回他们的座位时，他注意到德拉科在盯着什么看，顺着金发男人的目光，他看到了一个中等身材的年轻人，留着乌黑的长发，穿着合身的灰色T恤和牛仔裤靠着吧台。突然之间，德拉科对吧台那个女孩的不适感能说得通了。  
然而，还没来得及摆脱这个令人惊讶的发现，德拉科就转过头发现波特正顺着他的目光看着什么，金发男人的脸一下涨的通红，他的表情僵住了，哈利几乎可以看到他们之间的那堵“墙”又重新砰的一声合上了。  
“我该走了，”德拉科边说边站起来：“谢谢你的酒。”  
“不——操！”哈利咒骂了一句，追上他。“马尔福，等等！”德拉科在哈利能追上他之前就溜出门，然后挤过下班的人群。“马尔福！”  
“波特，你干什么？”德拉科转过身看着他：“你要干嘛？”  
他的防备让哈利措手不及。“额…没…没什么，真的，只是…你知道…”  
“不， 我不知道，这就是我问你的原因。如果你不给我解释清楚，那么我们就在浪费彼此时间。”  
“行了，马尔福，别闹了。”哈利生气地说：“我真不介意你是不是同——”  
“我谢谢你！”德拉科大声打断了他：“这不是适合在大街上谈论的话题！”  
“那你为啥要跑到大街上？”哈利反问，看着德拉科再次涨红脸。  
“我不想跟你谈论这个话题，波特。”德拉科改口道：“明早见。”他转身准备离开，但哈利不想就这样让他离开。  
他一把拽住金发男人的胳膊，不顾后者的抗议和挣扎，把他拖到了最近的小巷子里。“听着，”他说：“我不想在接下来的一周时间，又回到金斯莱刚把我俩安排到一组的那种情况。我不在乎，你明白吗？我不想让你觉得我戴着有色眼镜看你，这就是我想告诉你的。”  
德拉科眯着眼睛，想弄明白波特是不是在玩他，他倒是真的不认为波特会到处乱说，但他之前已经通过最艰难的方式学会了不要把任何事任何人都想的很完美，很重道义。他也不知道他能不能趁他出其不意时，把这个小傲罗一忘皆空。  
“那么？”哈利追问。  
“那么…什么？”德拉科文：“你在期待一个感谢？就因为你同意对与你无关的事保持沉默，所以你要从我这里得到一个感谢？”  
哈利翻了个白眼：“你真是个蠢货，你知道吗？！！”他叹了口气：“行吧，那不如这样——我会告诉你一些我的事情，这样一来，我们都有对方的把柄了。”  
德拉科愤怒地交叉胳膊，瞪着他。  
“我是个双性恋。”  
“放屁。”  
“什么？”  
“你就那么一说。”  
“我没有！”  
“你就逗我玩吧！”  
“梅林的蛋蛋啊！！！”哈利呻吟着，一只手抓挠着他的头发：“我真没糊弄你，我甚至告诉了金妮，这就是为什么我们现在不在一起的原因，她给我些时间，希望我能理清这些，因为我从没有足够的时间来理清这个！这是真的，我为此很感谢金妮。行了吧？！”  
德拉科沉默了好一会儿，眼睛盯着波特左肩上方的一块墙砖：“那么，证明。”他最后说。  
“怎么证明？”哈利不知所措地问。  
“告诉我你亲吻的那个家伙的名字。”  
“滚你大爷的！告诉我你跟哪个混蛋上过床！！！”  
“我们现在讨论的内容跟我无关，波特！”  
“我不能！”哈利突然说道。  
“不能什么？”  
“我不能给出我亲吻的那个人的名字。”  
“为什么不能？我又没打算去问他——”  
“第一，我不相信你；第二，…”哈利叹了口气：“我不能给你那人的名字是因为，没有名字，我从未亲吻过男人。”  
“那你还指望我相信你是个双性恋？”德拉科摇摇头。  
“你是真傻还是假傻，马尔福？”哈利厉声斥责：“那真是场有趣的对话——“嘿，我是哈利·波特，我相信你已经知道，听着，做个小实验怎么样，”他讽刺道：“是的，那还真进展顺利呢！”  
“是啊，你又没在整个麻瓜世界去尝试，”德拉吼道：“我们难道没在一家麻瓜酒吧度过最自在的两个小时吗，特别是在你的坚持下？！！！”  
“是的，我们做到了！我能用一只手数的出来有多少公共场所是我可以进入的，不会引起骚乱或者其他什么的！！”马尔福，以防万一你没注意到，我们刚才结束了一场战争！而我，是那场战争的核心人物！！而且我为了躲避那些想要杀我的人，为此我在外面整整逃亡了一年时间！！你要原谅我，我还真没做好去体验生命中的奇妙！！！“哈利生气地大喊，他妈的，受够了！！”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴角。“行吧，有道理。”他承认：“但有件事我们必须说清楚，波特。我觉得谁对我来说有吸引力是我的事，我不想让别人知道，这是我仅有的几个秘密之一，而且我希望能一直保密下去。”  
“我才不会告诉给别人，马尔福！我不能那么做，因为下一秒你就会告诉他们我是个双性恋！！”  
“但你还是没有证明那一点！！！”德拉科坚持：“勒索通常只在事实面前才有价值！！”  
哈利低下头，痛苦地叹息一声。  
“行吧，那就告诉我，你第一个喜欢的男人的名字，巫师，提醒你一下，不是麻瓜的名字。”金发男人坚持：“必须是我认识或者是我知道的人。”  
格兰芬多僵住了，这下他脸开始红了——就像他学院的颜色一样。“我还是别说的好。”他咕哝着。”  
德拉科露出一个假笑：“噢，现在你得告诉我。”  
哈利沉默不语，脸上露出纠结不已的表情。他是真的不想说出来，但当他看到德拉科为此耸耸肩准备离开，他知道他们终于取得的亲近很快就要付诸东流。  
“是你！！！”哈利喊道，声音比他料想的更大，尴尬。  
德拉科顿住了，慢慢转身看着那个黑发的初级傲罗。现在是哈利躲闪着他的目光，他只能来回打量着所站的小巷里面的每一个角落，除了他面前那个金发男人的银灰色眼睛。  
“你说什么？”德拉科吸了一口气，根本不愿也不想相信他听到的那句。  
哈利深深的呼吸，然后又吐出那口气。“六年级，”他平静地承认：“那年中的大部分时间都很操蛋，因为我根本不知道发生了什么。直到有人说我一定是因为你才变成同性恋，因为一直在那张地图上寻找你的名字，随后我才开始注意并思考这个问题。当然，这情况没持续太久，然后那一年就结束了，但…”  
德拉科用手指捋了捋头发，然后把手插进口袋，随后又拿出来，他接着挠了挠脖颈。最终深呼出口气。“好吧，妈的！”这是他现在唯一能想到的回应。  
“这信息对今天来说够劲爆了吗？”哈利尖刻地问。  
德拉科不屑地回答：“足够劲爆到下个世纪了！”  
沉默中，两人只能在小巷里默默地看着对方。德拉科可以听到行人们在主干道上匆匆走过的声音，似乎很遥远，仿佛他和波特被单独地分隔开来，然后尴尬地站在这个人口稠密的大都市中心的小巷子中。  
“你——”他开口，随后摇摇头：“不，不是在发生这些…你？”他问哈利。  
“我什么？”  
“你知道…就是还…？”他拍了拍手，希望这样就够了，也就不用非得强迫又尴尬地再问出那个问题。  
哈利眯起眼睛，似乎是想让那个金发男人问得更清楚些，奇怪的是，他还是听懂了他的言下之意。  
“噢，你是指我还喜欢你吗？”哈利问。德拉科不动声色地点点头，仍然拒绝看他。“额…嗯…说实话，我根本不知道我是否曾经迷恋过你，我只是…一直看着你。”他自言自语道。  
他的声音很低，很轻，但德拉科还是清清楚楚地听到了他说的每个词。  
“至于现在，”哈利继续说：“我不知道，”他说着，踢着脚边的石头：“我更喜欢你——作为一个人，我意思是，尽管有时候你还是个让人生气的蠢货——”德拉科哼了一声。“——但…我不知道。”  
德拉科点点头。“嗯，很好。因为这会影响工作的，你清楚这一点。”他飞快地说道，试图掩饰从自己内心涌出的苦涩和失望——相比之下，这更让他感到吃惊。  
“比认清”让你在酒吧里垂涎欲滴的那个人长得很像我”这个事实更困难吗？”哈利反驳道。  
金发男人转身面对着哈利，目瞪口呆：“没有！他不像你！”  
“操你大爷的没有！我甚至有他那件同款T恤！！”  
德拉科的脸热的发烫。“我…我没注意。”他支支吾吾、半真半假地回答。他是把这两个人联系起来，没错的，但他告诉自己这两个人的不同之处多过相似之处，显然，他在自欺欺人。  
他讨厌那样的自己。  
“听着，我们就…”  
“要不尝试一下？”  
“——忘记这个——什么？！！”德拉科尖叫。  
哈利没有马上说话，他本不想那么说的，但说出去的话泼出去的水。“我…”  
“我受够这些破事了，谢谢你。”德拉科很生气，非常生气，波特怎么敢说出这种话？如果他真想证明自己是个双性恋，他完全可以找一些麻瓜，之后再一忘皆空他们，就不能让德拉科享受平静的生活吗？！！  
哈利的视线紧紧胶着那个斯莱特林，他摇了摇头：“那不是…我意思是…”  
“不是什么？那你什么意思？”  
哈利深深吸了口气，用手拨拉了一下他的头发：“我真不是故意要羞辱你的，”他说：“我当然不是因此要胁迫你什么的，我只是…我只是想要探索一下，我想试下了，因为我从没机会，而且除了金妮，你是唯一知道这个的人。”  
“而你确信我会保守秘密？”德拉科疑惑地问。  
翠绿的眼睛带着笑意：“奇怪的是，我觉得此刻你倒是唯一一个值得让我信任的人。”  
“你真是疯了，波特。操他爹的证明。”德拉科怒视着他：“这个尝试究竟需要干嘛，嗯？你以为我会在这条脏兮兮的小巷子里跪下，然后给你个口交，来看看你是否乐在其中？”  
“不！”哈利喊道：“当然不是！！我并不是在一个纯血家庭长大，马尔福，但我还是有脑子的！！”  
“呵，什么？”、  
“额，我不知道的，行吧？！”哈利模仿着德拉科的讥讽：“不管怎样这是我的观点！！！那就是我现在要离开这个地方，避免其他人看到我们！！”  
“觉得被别人看见我俩在一起是个耻辱？”  
“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”  
德拉科尖锐的倒吸一口凉气：“是啊，我知道。但你不是认真的，世界上那么多人——那么多人都拜倒在你脚下，恨不得舔你的鞋子——”  
“没错，”哈利打断他的话：“这是我竭力避免的。世上所有人中，你是最不会，起码是最不会阿谀奉承我的人，”他无奈地叹了口气：“我不想要一个粉丝，也不想要一个觉得欠我人情的人。还有，以便将来做个参考，我一直觉得口交发生在我身上的概率小的出奇。”  
德拉科后退几步，直到重重地靠着墙。他噗嗤一声笑出声，摇了摇头，根本不敢相信这个下午居然发生了这么大的转变。  
“那么，我直说好了。”他看着哈利，说：“你还是想和我尝试一下？”  
哈利耸耸肩：“我不反对。”  
“你还真知道怎么奉承他人哈。“  
“抱歉，抱歉。”哈利深呼吸了口气，然后又慢慢呼出来。“是，我还是想。”  
“你确定？”  
“是的。”  
德拉科再次摇摇头：“我很抱歉，波特，我还是不相信你。”  
在他反应过来发生什么之前，波特直接朝他走过去，德拉科则是本能地去摸他的魔杖，但下一秒波特直接用手抓住他的脖颈，把他拉入一个热吻之中，他惊呆了完全忘记给这个头发像鸟窝的家伙甩一个魔咒。  
哈利的嘴唇就那样直冲冲地撞上德拉科的，他差点就要后退一步向对方道歉了，却发现那个金发男人没有推开他，备受鼓舞，他松开了握住脖颈的手，闭上眼睛，去感受。  
德拉科的嘴唇是那样的柔软，比他料想的柔软的多，也更加的饱满。哈利吸吮着德拉科的下唇，感受着那片饱满，沉醉于发出的喘息声。于是他决定不要走的太远，放弃用舌头去挑逗，相反，他轻轻地啃咬着他（德拉科）的下唇，随后又用舌头摩挲着，以缓解那微微的刺痛。他如饥似渴的亲吻，但未越雷池一步，直到德拉科伸出舌头，勾住了他的。  
然后他们开始争夺主动权，德拉科赢了。他一把抓住那乱糟糟的黑发，拽着，直到哈利发出投降的呻吟声。那之后，金发男人又抢夺先机，让哈利展示什么才是真正的咬唇之吻，并且利用身高上的微弱优势，把哈利抵在对面的墙上。随后，他挣脱开来，喘着粗气，凝视着他儿时死对头的翠绿眼睛。噢，此刻的他真想回到过去，把这一切告诉给15岁的自己。他不禁为这个想法露出一个得意地笑容。  
“怎么了？”哈利声音沙哑地问。  
德拉科摇摇头：“没什么，我们离开这里，好吗？”  
哈利点头：“好。”  
德拉科用他的胳膊挽住哈利的，随后抽出魔杖，一阵扭曲的感觉过后，他俩直接幻影移形到了德拉科的公寓。他轻轻地挥舞了几下魔杖，改变了防御允许他的新客人进入，然后他迫不及待地把哈利推到最近的一片平面上，继续亲吻。  
长袍被随手丢在一边，衬衣被解开，哈利为了喘口气，德拉科抓住机会舔舐着他的脖子，想要留下一个属于他的记号，然后把探索发现的每个敏感点都记下来。  
肩窝那里哈利尖叫了一声，左耳后面的凹陷处哈利发出一声叹息，右边的锁骨则得到了个呻吟，右边的颈动脉处又是一声呻吟，还有臀部不经意的耸动。德拉科在那里流连了很久，用每一个“嗯”和“耶”来满足他的好胜心。  
“我要脱掉你的衬衫。”哈利喘着粗气回来，手指已经伸入那白色的纽扣下。  
“那就脱。”  
“德拉科，你…？”  
“我，怎么？”  
手指继续解开纽扣。“你真的…？”  
德拉科后退了一点距离，看着哈利：“我怎么了，波特？”  
“哈利。”  
金发男人眨眨眼：“哈利。”  
哈利露出一个得意洋洋的假笑：“你…？”他挑了挑眉毛。  
德拉科怀疑的眯起眼睛：“闭嘴。”  
哈利笑的更厉害了：“你…？”  
“你他妈的再敢说一句试试看，波特！！！”  
手指解开了所有扣子，哈利也说出那句一直想要说的话，他的脸上露出一个邪恶的笑容。  
“介意我如蛇那样（在你身体各处）蜿蜒探索吗（slither-in（2））？”

注：  
slither-in，大家伙儿念念这个词就知道了，谐音是德拉科的学院——Slytherin。本意是滑入，滑行，像蛇那样蜿蜒爬行。  
（1） 哈利开玩笑，但是根据场景，只能翻译成坐下，因为只有坐下才能继续后面的发（调）展（情）。  
（2） 俩人已经互相表明心意，这里的哈利只是想小小的挑逗一番，所以用了slither-in本来的意思。


End file.
